


Always These Patience Games

by SugerCat



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: So Marianne was married with Bog for while but the little sister doesn't only want to watch others to be happy. Dawn would like finally to have her own happy end but Sunny..





	1. Chapter 1

"Then would that be all?" Inquired the former king Dagda. He and his son-in-law conducted conversations from time to time when changes arose in the country. Or just when it was about Marianne.

Since Bog married this fairy, he could already say that his life turned to better one. Well, it doesn't seem to be really bad before, except for a few little things. Of course now everything wasn't perfect also, but he could ignore it because he has a woman who loved him.

"I guess so." He replied and wanted to say good-bye, but someone nearby crashed audibly a door shut. The sound echoed a little in the hall, where he was standing with the older fairy. He looked questioningly at his counterpart. Than who was it allowed to behave like this? But then it came to him who was acting so spirited there.

"You should just ignore that. Dawn is probably struggling with her boyfriend." Was mediated to him with reserved hand. As it turned out, the fairies' father still wasn't so fond of the choice the younger daughter did with her partner.

But Bog doesn't care much, than the old king also needed a while to get used to him as his son-in-law. The only thing that made the thing look better for the older fairy was that their kingdoms got united when he married Marianne.

"Shall I talk to her?" Since his wife was still doing some duties as a ruler, he could still stay here. He also liked Dawn like his own little sister, but he could never pronounce it aloud.  
At first he was stunned looked at for what he had just said, but then the fairy shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want." Then he turned around.

"I'm in my office, if you want anything else from me." Bog doesn't get around to roll with his eyes as no one looked. Than his father-in-law should finally just enjoy his retirement. After all, he was the regent of the country now. And with such a clever and beautiful queen by his side, in his eyes there couldn't go wrong anything in the future. Of course, there was always a bit of anger here and there, because some couldn't or don't want to endure the peace between the countries. But they saw it beforehand, and they knew how to deal with it.

"She seems sad." Informed him Stuff when he arrived at Dawn's room door.

"Not even fresh flowers cheered her up." The plants that Thang had with him weren't really fresh. But how goes the saying, it is the thought that counts.

Bog shortly thought about what maybe was waiting for him in there. Than even if his wife was a fairy, he doesn't really have much experience with problems of these. Even with Marianne, he still behaved a little awkwardly. When he thought about their first quarrel, he quickly shook his head. He shouldn't think about how idiotic he was. Now he should just try to cheer up the younger fairy a little. Careful, he knocked at the door.

"Please father, go away!" He heard her weeping voice and it hurt him a little that the fairy apparently felt so bad. He hoped only that the elf, who was responsible for it, wouldn't run into him today. Otherwise he would throw some unfriendly things to his head. Dawn was born as a princess, but she never behaved superiorly and possessed a charming character. She even managed to get along with his mother.

"It's me, Bog. Bog King." A moment of silence followed, watching only his companions. But they certainly don't know what to do here.

"You can come in." Then he finally heard and opened the door. His entourage was about to enter too, but he instructed them to wait in the corridor. Bog found Stuff and Thang sometimes helpful, but in a serious or encouraging conversation they wouldn't be.

Dawn stood at the window, wiping her face dry. Still, he could see that she had been crying. Her otherwise shining eyes were now reddened by all the tears. She gave him a faint smile, but he waved it off. If she was pretending with the others as if she was doing well, with him she doesn't have to do this.

From one moment to another, she flew across the room towards him and put her arms around him. Actually, he still doesn't really feel so good about comforting and dealing with such feelings, but he should have thought about that before. So Bog stroked the blonde fairy's head a little, so that this calmed down.

"My father is so unfair!" She complained as water ran down her cheeks. At the same time the fairy was angry.

"He forbids me the simplest things and only because I am a princess!" She continued to scold and leaned her forehead against his upper body. The taller one sighed softly, knowing what would happen next. Dawn sniffed scarcely hearable, then looked up into his face. With sad and begging eyes, she blinked at him.

"Can't you maybe talk to him?" He really doesn't want to interfere with family affairs. His own was sometimes complicated enough. And with this he meant to keep his mother from teaching his wife subtly that she wants grandchildren.

It wasn't that he wouldn't be happy about children, but he doesn't want to push Marianne to anything. They also belonged to different species and this topic always seemed a little difficult. If it were only for him, then he could live happily ever after. Than not so long ago he still thought that there would be no one who could understand him, let alone love him.

"All right, Boggy Woggy." A bit offended she took an distance from him and flew back to the window with her arms crossed. She only used the nickname to tease him. Dawn himself doesn't know how something like that could bubble out of her. Perhaps the lovepotion also made a little crazy. But that was a long time ago. Besides, a much more serious problem was waiting for her. Unfortunately, it has also to do with love.

"Perhaps it would be better if you first enlighten me, what exactly is going on." She sighed and then nodded. It was probable that her present guest was right with the explanation.

"It's been ages since you married my sister and since that day, she's been reigning with you the country." Her opposite was patiently waiting for more words. Apparently, she had to reveal everything. Why couldn't anyone ever understand her? Even Marianne told her she was just a little confused. But she felt as clear in her head as never before.

"Father wasn't so attentive with you two. He was probably happy that his eldest daughter had finally chosen someone and that's why he let a few things go through." Unfortunately, Dawn's words doesn't make the gloomy king smarter.

"Doesn't your father allows you to visit your friend?" He couldn't imagine that. Also to him was the blond fairy someone who secretly sneaked out when something was forbidden. At least his wife told him some stories.

"Visiting is fine. As long as I don't embrace or kiss him. Being with him at night isn't at all questionable, and only because I am the daughter of a king. It's out of place to live out his love so openly before the wedding." Now it clicked in Bog's head and he really believed that he was the wrong conversation partner for the topic. Of course he understood the young fairy very well. She wanted to be together with the person she was in love with and doesn't only want to express her feelings with words. But if he was honest now, he could tell her that Marianne and he had really been waiting for the wedding night before they slept with each other. Of course, it was sometimes difficult to wait. Not that he wanted to get over with it, but because it was always said that the first time might be strange. He doesn't want to think about how nervous he could still be when she stood before him. Dressed with a touch of nothingness.

This happened before the association ceremony. It wasn't even planned when he saw her for the first time. On that day they had a disagreement about how goblins and fairies should live together in harmony at all. Marianne told him a little harshly in the face, that his side had to be simply nicer. But the people on her side weren't also always good from birth. This Roland was the best example for it.

So it was that they don't talked to each other for some time. But of course his mother had to annoy him until he apologized to the princess. Which of course he doesn't really wanted. Somewhere he also had his pride.

But there was never really a conversation about who had to apologize. Than first, he walked already with a very bad mood to the fairy's room and secondly, he forgot everything when he entered the room without knocking. The door slammed back into the lock because he has opened it with such force, but for a moment that was the only thing you heard.

She just stood there, unclothed and looking at him in shock. Apparently she was about to take a bath. Although she hurriedly set herself in the water, so something spilled over the edge of the bathtub, it wasn't any use at all. When Bog finally realized that he was staring at her, he turned away ashamed.

"I didn't mean... Forgive me.." He wanted to get out of this room quickly, but then he heard her voice finally.

"Please wait. I mean, sooner or later you'll see me anyway. So why not now?" He wouldn't have expected that at the moment from Marianne, but she rarely did what you asked of her. That's also why Bog loved her.

"You can turn around again." He felt that the air was getting too dry, so his throat felt like this as he swallowed and then cleared it.

"Not that I would complain, but isn't that a thing which a princess shouldn't do." The grin that appeared on her face as he went to her again turned him a little on. It was like a promise for more, but at the same time you don't know what could happen. For a while they only looked into each others eyes. Also because he doesn't dare to go too close and then scare her. Because the whole thing came a little suddenly and that for them both.

"I was only wondering if you could find me beautiful at all." Said the brown-haired fairy with her arms crossed and looked a bit depressed into the water. He somehow just watched her out of the corner of his eye because he had to pretend that everything else in the room was more interesting.

"Because before you found other ladies attractive and I'm not.."

"What was once before, doesn't matter anymore. Of course I find you attractive. Actually very much." He interrupted her, because he doesn't want her to be further distressed. Beforehand he doesn't even know that this occupied her at all. She always looked so brave and so he never thought that his lover could have such doubts.

Bog heard the water dabble, probably because she got up, but luckily she put her wings around her.

"Then you can look at me." He did it because he thought she was going to say covered. But when Bog fully turned his eyes to her again, she opened her wet wings and swung them open. A slight red glow could be seen on her cheeks, but she still looked at him a little challenging.

"You're so beautiful." It just came from his mouth without that he thought about it before. However, Bog himself found it not so important anymore when this sentence conjured a smile on Marianne's face.

"Hello? Earth to Bog!" He shook his head to ban the past.

"Do you see? I would like to have such memories as well to think of them when Sunny isn't near me."

"I wasn't thinking of your.." But the fairy quickly interrupted him and showed angry with her fingers on him.

"Don't try to lie to me! I know when you two think of each other. Marianne then has also such a longing look on her face." A little desperate she left him then and threw herself on the chair before her table with the large mirror.

"Maybe Sunny doesn't love me anymore."

"What gives you that idea?" Bog doesn't met anyone before who was more after a girl than the little elf. He hoped his courting around Marianne wasn't so ridiculous and cheesy. She sniffed again, and he handed her a handkerchief which lay before her on the table.

"Even when we have time for each other, he always seems distracted. As if he'd rather be somewhere else than with me." She sniffed and began to cry again. She doesn't want to be so miserable in front of Bog, but it just broke out of her. So she buried her face in her hands and hoped that this feeling of abandonment and the pain in her chest would finally ease.  
The present king could also think of nothing better as to strike her back soothingly. He was always careful, because he doesn't want to scratch her by accident. Dawn, unlike his wife, sometimes looked so in need of protection. He knew that this fairy could also fight, even if only with words. Just when Bog wanted to say something, the door of the princess's room opened.

"So that you're doing behind my back. Making my sister cry." Marianne said, with arms crossed. She also brought Thang and Stuff into the room.

"You should be ashamed." Of course, the two smaller goblins had to interfere. The older fairy looked angry and the king took a little distance with his hands raised, not wanting to aggravate the situation. With a last look at him, the brown-haired turned to Dawn, squatting before her.

"What did the evil Kingy Wingy do to you?" Bog rolled his eyes a bit annoyed. For a moment, he really thought his wife was mad at him. The blonde fairy giggled a little.

"He tried to cheer me up, but failed miserably." She explained, wiping her tears away again.

"Don't blame him. He just needs some more lessons in it." The younger one laughed again, but she fell silent as she looked at her sister properly.

"Marianne, you're so pale. Aren't you feeling well?" The king had noticed it this morning already, but he was told that this was sometimes the case with fairies.

"Just a light cold." When Dawn nodded and made her face fresh on a water bowl, Bog and Marianne looked at each other. This should probably say that they will talk about it later.

"But what's the matter with you? Father said you're on his nerves for a while." The female ruler wanted to distract attention.

"He is to blame if he forbids me to meet with Sunny. But maybe he just means it good and knows that Sunny doesn't have feelings for me anymore."

"What? How can you say that? Of course he still loves you. He probably just got a lot to do. You know, all the non-royal people have to work to earn their bread." Dawn put her hands indignant on her hip and stared at her sister.

"What if I want to help him? At some point, I'll have to be able to do all the simple things when I want to live with him." Marianne flew joyful once around her sister when she heard that.

"Does that mean you would like to marry him one day?" She asked curiously and Bog wondered a bit, because apparently the older fairy seemed to know a little more about the whole thing.

"Of course. I'd like nothing better than to do this. But as it looks, he will never ask me. I mean, it's not that we have to prepare everything right away, but he could have talked to me about it." At the end of this sentence, the blonde fairy was again quieter and Marianne put an arm around her.

"Hey, he's probably just waiting for the perfect moment." The king nodded approvingly when he was looked at.

"Besides, he certainly doesn't want the same thing to happen as with us." Sometimes the brown-haired couldn't stop herself from teasing her man.

"What does that mean?" The tallest in the room was now a little offended. Of course, his proposal had to go wrong, because luck never meant it good with him. But the main thing was for him anyway, that she only said yes. Even if it doesn't happen until she stopped laughing. With the romantic things, he should really stop taking advice's from his mother. Yes, she was also a woman and she meant it only well, but she always missed the taste of his beloved. What made their first engagements a little strange. He simply thought that a fairy wouldn't like it if he was only himself. Until she mentioned it not quite so tactfully that she loved him exactly for this. Bog sometimes found it strange that such simple words made him so happy.

He looked at the two sisters now. Or to be exact, he looked in Marianne's direction. He hoped that his fairy had really only caught a cold. This color in her face, almost resembled his skin. He was not a medical doctor, but that really couldn't be healthy.

A loud sound from outside drew his attention to the window. The two fairies also interrupted their conversation.

"My lord, this is the signal of the goblins." Stuff reminded the ruler.

"I think we hear it because something happened." Added Thang, because he wanted to make sure everyone knew this.

"Of course, something happened. Otherwise the warning signal would be pointless." With this, Stuff pushed her companion to the door and Bog followed the two immediately, because there was rarely anger here that goblins had to use warning calls.

"Wait!" Marianne hastily flew over to her husband to accompany him. But this pushed her gently, but decisively back.

"No no. You'll be fine here and take care of your sister. "

"But what if.."

"You said yourself that you have caught a cold. It will do you good to relax for the rest of the day."

"Probably you're right." Later, the king had to make sure that a doctor looked after his wife. After all, this rarely gave in so easily. Still, she seemed now just like a toddler that was sent back to its room. Quickly he gave her a kiss on the forehead, than his entourage was making noise at the door.

"It's certainly nothing exciting. So I'll be back soon." Marianne nodded sympathetically and let her husband move away. Though reluctant, because she found it interesting to attend such things. Sometimes to learn more about goblins or simply because she liked to be in Bog's vicinity. No matter whether they talked to each other or were silent because everyone was doing their job. If he wasn't far away, she just felt comfortable. Of course she always tried to suppress this impulse, because she doesn't want to get on his nerves either. After all, he needed his free space here and there, and she doesn't want to be really too attached. Because even if they couldn't see each other all day, they were a couple and found themselves in the same bed at the latest in the evening. Even if they are arguing, they have always planned to do this. She doesn't want to be like these housewives who banish their husbands outside once they have a disagreement.

"Exactly the look I meant." Dawn buzzed before her and brought the brown-haired fairy out of her thoughts.

"What?" The blonde sighed and flew back to the window. She liked to sit there all day, because she got herself binoculars and could now observe some things. Sometimes she even saw Sunny. Either he was working on something with his friends or colleagues or took a break and had a bit fun. And without her.

Although she doesn't manage to look behind the house walls or trees with the device, she would have liked to know where the elf went, if he wasn't in the village or with her. Of course, he liked to walk around in the forest, but it seemed dangerous for her to do it alone. Just a few days ago, she inquired from Pier, where his friend was and he only replied that he doesn't know. It was so obvious that he gave her a lie, but she doesn't bother him more. Probably because she dooesn't want to hear the truth, that Sunny meets another woman.

She shook her head hurriedly. Because firstly she doesn't want to cry again and secondly the Elf doesn't have such a bad character as this Roland. Dawn still couldn't understand how her brother-in-law tolerated this guy in the country. Marianne, of course, found it amusing how this hung on the flying goblin. The sugar fairy said that the lovepotion could be lifted only by true feelings. But since Roland doesn't worshipped anyone as much as himself, he will probably be together forever with the goblingirl. It still fits in a way, the younger fairy thought. Still, they should have taken the guy away from here. After all, he was still so insidious and selfish. And because he mostly thought of himself, he would probably try again to snatch the crown. Bog meant that no one could be so stupid as to listen to the bloated guy, but it had all been there before. However, until now the royal family had done their business very well in the reign of the two countries, and that was why they don't care so much about it.

"Dawn, with the thing you look a bit like a voyeur." Told her sister, who stood for a while beside her at the window.

"I just look at the stars." Explained the younger princess, than otherwise she watched the life around the castle only when she was alone in here.

"Of course, it's the best when you do this when the sun is this high in the sky." There was a tease from the other fairy.

"Yes. You got me. But what am I going to do here all the time? Since you're married, I don't see you every day. If I can go out, Father always sends me a chaperon, so I don't do things with Sunny that weren't meant for an unmarried fairy." At the same time, she put quotation marks on the word 'things'.

"I could bribe the last guard, but the new one is true to our father. He's probably hoping for a promotion too, if he can give everything out he sees on the trip." The older woman understood how her sister felt, but she couldn't help it.

For a long time, of course, she had exchanged a word with her father and Sunny, than even though she was a queen, she doesn't ignored the little signs. But that Dawn now lingered in this situation had a reason. A little she found the rules of her father exaggerated, than this doesn't even acted like that with her. But she was sure that the whole thing wouldn't be long anymore.

In addition, it could be sooner or later that her sister might have finally enough of the games and then simply flew to the elf to face him. Until then, he should have finished his surprise. In her opinion, it could only be a few days. Than she visited Sunny earlier to ask if he still needed anything.

"Everything is getting better again. I just know that." Marianne added to the topic and it was the truth. She wanted to lay her hand on her sister's shoulder to underline her sentence. But abruptly her vision blurred and she missed her goal.

"Marianne?" The younger fairy supported the other immediately, when she saw that she was a little swayed.

"Are you sure you're only got a cold?" Dawn couldn't really imagine that. The female ruler was long before the coronation, always very healthy and rarely ill in the hard winter months. Now they were at the beginning of the golden autumn, and there was neither an icy wind nor a lot of rain. The season promised to be beautiful and pleasant. Nevertheless, her sister looked unhealthy.

"Yes. I feel better. As a queen it also happens that you must get together with stubborn advisers until the deep night. So I'm just missing some sleep." Then the brown-haired stood up again to show that she was all right. Dawn doesn't really believed that, but she also knew how stubborn her sister could be. And as long as they were together, not much could happen. So she did everything so Marianne got something warm to drink and a bite to eat.

In contrast to her expectation, the rest of the day doesn't happened much. Except that the queen got a message that her husband will not return for today. The blonde fairy could see that this doesn't please the other. But her sister only offered her the opportunity to make a woman's evening. Dawn forgot almost everything else since it was very rare since the coronation ceremony that they have times who they just simply were alone under sisters. Certainly, it should be good for her sister once again to be treated as a normal fairy. As ruler, this wasn't always easy to be regarded as equivalent by others. Just with such an imposing and intimidating king by the side. She herself found Bog not so frightening. You just need time to get to know him better.

"Do you think father wants that I wear mother's dress at the wedding?" Between eating sweets and trying out new outfits, it simply came out of the younger fairy.

"The reason I wasn't wearing it at my wedding is not because I didn't want too. I even tried it on when I thought about marrying Roland."

"But it wasn't your style." Dawn giggled, because she could imagine how Marianne would look like in this long white dress. But she herself doesn't know whether she was worthy to wear this fabric.

"Maybe we should ask him when it's time." Then the older one had to laugh, because the clothes her sister was wearing now looked very unfamiliar, if not silly. Too many colors on one spot, the sleeves too wide and the collar too long. The upper part wasn't even over the navel, which was not bad, because Dawn could show her belly. However, she was wearing only long dark boots and white underwear that just seemed so inappropriate.

"So if you want to seduce Sunny like this, then good luck." She said, laughing more and more. Because she could imagine the face of the elf. On the other hand, he wouldn't want to offend his beloved, but on the other hand it would be difficult for him to find a compliment.

"Just you wait." And already the first flower pillow flew through the room. It doesn't stop there, of course, but when the blond fairy saw herself in the mirror, she also laughed and got out of the top and the shoes again. Then she threw more pillows on her sister and a battle arose.

The fun of chaos lasted for a while. At least until someone knocked at the door, which had enough of it.

"Girls? It's getting late. So what's the shout about?" The former King Dagda, of course, heard that his older daughter was visiting. And he really enjoyed it, that she spent more time with her younger sister. But why did they have to be so loud when others went to bed?

"We're sorry." Dawn apologized for the first time and quickly threw something over herself, because she felt warm enough in the underwear to get through the pillow fight.

"As queen, you should make peace and not battles." Said the gray-haired fairy to Marianne as he entered the room and looked around.

"You have to admit, my sister is a really tough opponent." Again, the brown-haired got a pillow on the upper arm for that.

"Stop this now and go to sleep. You're not children any more."

"Yes, father." It was almost synchronized by the sisters.

"And before the chaos here isn't eliminated, you will not leave the castle." This was specifically only to Marianne and this sighed, but also found it fair. Finally, she was half to blame for this mess.

"Well, good night ladies." The female fairies also wished their father a good night before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you tired already?" The younger one shook her head and began to pick up fallen objects.

"Even as the ruler of this country, you still have to hear when you must go to bed." Dawn joked, but after they had made order again here, what seemed like an eternity, she had to yawn. Her sister also looked a little tired and it wouldn't be bad if they already go to bed. Bog would surely not like it if Marianne goes through this state all night.

"Perhaps tomorrow is a special day." Remarked the brown-haired fairy when she put out the light. The younger one could scarcely follow what was being said, than the tiredness almost overwhelmed her with the darkness. Since the bed of the princesses was always very large, the female ruler doesn't mind sleeping in the bed beside her sister. Also, she doesn't lie on a flowerbed for a long time. The bedroom, which she shared with Bog, was adapted to both needs.

She smiled as she finally closed her eyes and thought of the initial difficulties with the king of the Dark Forest. Looking back, they weren't very smart, but now she was just happy and content that she had this goblin at her side. So she wandered slowly into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the older fairy was the last who woke up. Surprised, she looked around, only to find her sister again in front of the wardrobe. Obviously, she was looking for something specific.

"Dawn?"

"Good morning, Marianne." It came joyfully from the younger sister.

"Morning. What's going on again? So that one thing is clear, I will not clean that mess this time." Declared the queen as she dressed and made herself a little fresh with clear water. But the other wasn't letting herself be disturbed, but continued to rummage through the closet until she finally found what she had been looking for.

"That's perfect."

"I haven't seen this lilac-colored dress for a long time." Probably also because their father doesn't like to see it on one of his daughters. It was shoulder-free as well as back-free and supposedly a low neckline. Two bands held the fabric above the upper body when a knot was made at the back of the neck.

"If Sunny doesn't want to ask me, I'll just ask him this question." A bit amazed the older one looked away from the mirror, as she just wanted to check whether her skin color looked a bit better today.

"What?"

"Isn't that a great idea? I know I'm dancing a little out of the line. But such changes can only do good." Dawn flew enthusiastically around her sister as she finally had the dress on.

"But.." The hands of the ruler were already caught and her sentence thus interrupted.

"Oh, that will be wonderful. Wish me luck. I'll be the first.." Nothing helped anymore, the blond fairy fell into self-esteem and doesn't noticed anything around her as she flew out of the window.

I hope it goes well for her, Marianne thought and went to see if she could eat something with her father. I wouldn't be easy to explain where his younger daughter went.

Today, flying was a little better. It still seemed enigmatic to her, how a single scratch of a pricky shrub could weaken her like this. She knew with certainty that the plant wasn't poisonous. It was probably because she doesn't cared for the wound in first place. Bog will give her a lecture again when he knows about it. Of course she liked it when he cared for her, but she was nothing fragile, which had to be guarded day and night.

Of course, she realized that he doesn't do this to annoy her. He had just seen much suffering and misery in his youth and probably wanted to protect her from it. He also knew that she could defend herself. Nevertheless, he has so far barged in every serious struggle. They have also argued about this because she thought first he found her too weak. But later, in the darkness, he admitted that it was hard for him to watch her being hurt by someone. She forgot all the anger immediately, because she realized for the first time that he was very worried about her.

Since then, Bog held himself back a bit, but if he were to interfere in a fight, she just smiled. If the enemy was then defeated enough or in the worst case death, she always challenged her king to a duel. That was if she wasn't too tired or injured.

In addition, their battles aren't any longer about just beating the other. On the contrary, they tried to keep each other fit and improve the technique. Frequently, their training also led to other things that made you sweat very quickly.

Fast she drove such thoughts away, than it wasn't wise to have such a thing in mind, if one had to dine with the father. This seemed oddly rather quiet that Dawn again does what she wants. He was also likely too old to be worried about an adult fairy who acted like a child.

"I know how this will go anyway." Declared the former king Dagda relaxed to his daughter at the table.

"Father you did not .." But the brown-haired was quickly interrupted.

"No. What do you think of me? The good Sunny was with me a few days ago and confessed everything." The younger one thought about the fact that the elf actually came to the castle to talk with her father about her sister.

"He has.." This time she stopped her sentence, because it came to her mind that the wait was finally at an end.

"Has he asked for the hand of your sister? Yes, he has." Her father could really put a strain on torture here.

"And did you agree with him?" She hoped very much because she doesn't want a quarrel in her family. After the incident with the lovepotion, Dawn had proved that she really loved Sunny. After all, she could have met with other fairies all the time. There were enough opportunities with all the royal festivities. But she always only had eyes for her little elf and that convinced Marianne in the end as well.

Even Bog seemed a bit interested in the story, but frankly, she was glad about it. If she was thinking of Roland and her former self, then there were only the two of them. She almost fell into this selfishness too, and she would have lived like this. With Bog, she was quite different, but the feelings were still picking up on her. She found it beautiful and on other days too much.

The sugar plum fairy was really right with her words. Love will be a constant up and down in life. You can decide whether to play the game or not.

"Are you still here, Marianne?" Only then did she notice that she was lost in her thoughts again.

"What? Yes, of course."

"Then tell me how you see the thing. I think your sister is still too young.."

"Father, I can understand your concern. But would you rather like that they get engaged behind your back and then marry without us knowing?" The female fairy explained it a little disgruntled, than her father slowly had to accept the matter.

"If you'd let me talk, you'd know I had already agreed to a wedding. Sunny came not only to ask if he could marry your sister. He also told me his plan a long time ago. First I was a little confused and also thought he wanted to leave Dawn in the lurch. Because it seemed that his feelings had changed." The brown-haired girl had a little feeling that her father was also happy for her sister.

"Did you see the house?" She asked, her conversation partner drinking a sip of nectar.

"Unfortunately, I had no time to marvel at it myself. But Sunny showed me the blueprints to convince me. I hope very much that Dawn will like it. After all, he has done a lot of work. Besides, I don't want to spoil the surprise by following one of the goblins."

"Father!" She admonished the other fairy, than she doesn't tolerate it if anybody was treated with disrespect in her presence.

"No seriously. Griselda is really a blabbermouth and can't keep anything to herself." She had to agree with it, nodding slightly. Gossip was one of the favorite occupations of Bog's mother.

"So you finally accept your son-in-law?"

"Marianne, you've been married to him for a while. What else should I do there?" She rolled her eyes, for her father knew exactly that humoristic wasn't his strength.

"If your sister really loves him and will respond to the request with yes, then I can't change that either. Besides, Sunny is already a decent fellow." Nevertheless, the former king looked a bit sad at his plate.

"Oh father, that's not the end of the world. See it as an advantage. You can't complain anymore that one of us is too loud." The other fairy found this really uplifting. However, suddenly he had a different face.

"Each bird will grow up once and leave the nest. This also affects my daughters. Look at you. You first thought that you didn't need anyone at your side to be able to govern the country. Now you don't have bear this burden alone. I don't wish more for your sister. She is supposed to make the right decisions in life and be happy." The female ruler was glad that her father had been trying to sort things out. There was surely no trouble when her sister returned.

So she talked to the former king for a while, than this too gave good advises. And he also had a lot of experience, through his years of regency. At least until she thought it was time to fly back to her own castle at the border.

Her father offered, when the fortress was destroyed in the dark forest, that Bog and his followers could live with them in the castle, but even Marianne found the idea not the best. Because goblins and fairies don't always tolerate each other so well. So she suggested to build a castle in the dark forest again, which was then made somewhat bigger and more stable on the border with her empire.

Why it was this place, she doesn't know. At first she thought it was the idea of her mother-in-law. But she said she was only guilty of the fact that they had such a big sleeping room today. During the construction, it wasn't yet clear whether she would marry Bog or even go there.

Griselda could sometimes be quite obtrusive, she quickly realized. But if she weren't there, a certain man wouldn't have asked her if she wanted to become his wife. He later explained the matter with the words that it was perhaps too hasty.

When she thought that she came from a people, where the parents sometimes decided who the children should marry, then the time in which Bog courted her was a bit long. She also found it somewhat sweet that he doesn't want to push her into anything. But just before the very surprising proposal came, she thought it would never happen. Marianne couldn't believe at that time that King Bog, who was otherwise so proud, actually fell to his knees before her. That was the reason for her speechlessness and just staring at him silently for a while. Then she laughed nervously. When he cautiously touched her shoulder, she first awoke from her peculiar trance.

"It's okay if you're not ready for it yet.." But she made sure that he couldn't speak any further. With full swing she flew up to kiss him and at the same time to make her answer clear. It had been very well thought of Bog to explain the proposal to her privately. Than her initial kiss of gratitude led quickly to more. They haven't slept with each other in this full moon night, but they both sweated and explored their excited bodies. She really doesn't know if she could have stopped if someone had come by. It was also her fiancée, who don't wanted them to do the right 'love act'. For someone in whose realm it seemed normal that a man had several lovers, Bog behaved rather timidly. It was good that her goblin declared early enough to her that one woman was enough for him. Than she doesn't know what she had done or would do if her king would amuse himself with other ladies.

But she never had to find that out, because her husband had nothing, but really nothing at all in common with such an idiot like Roland. All right, they shared one thing. Both belonged to the male genus of their species. But if Marianne thought about it, then her Bog was more man than that blonde fairy.

And again her head hung on a subject that she couldn't use right now. It was probably best to fly a little over the river on her flight to her castle. The cold air would surely also clear her thoughts. In any case she hoped this.

But far away she doesn't come on her way, as her sister suddenly approached her. Apparently, her future brother-in-law also found that the blonde fairy was running around too free, than she was wearing a short cloak that covered the upper body now. Probably she was more concerned about the desperate face, but unfortunately she doesn't understand a word at the beginning because Dawn was sobbing.

"Calm down first and then tell me what happened." Marianne sank with her sister to the ground, so they both could sit down.

"I've been thinking about it all morning." Dawn broke off again, for the tears simply don't go away.

"Everything was fine and I found a perfect place for it." There was another sob.

"Did he actually say no?" To the queen herself that seemed strange, because everyone could see more or less that the elf was in love with her sister.

"That's just it. I couldn't even get an answer because I can't find him." With that, the little beings who had been hanging around her since Marianne's wedding, gave her a cloth to wipe her eyes dry. Thankfully she accepted it. She knew herself that her whining doesn't make her look very adult, but she couldn't care. The strength, which her sister possessed when Bog had once disappeared, simply wasn't with her. In addition, it never occurred before that she couldn't find Sunny once.

"Did you really look everywhere?" The question offended her a bit, because she wouldn't panic for nothing.

"Of course I did. He wasn't in the village and not at home. Nor was he in the castle to visit me or to talk with other fairies. What he did rarely anyway lately. Maybe he really doesn't like me any more." Then the tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"Probably he just walked off with the lizard."

"No, because I've met Pier, who just did this. But he couldn't tell me where Sunny was. He knows it's dangerous to walk out there alone."

"I've heard that you're also on such trips." Dawn had gradually calmed herself a bit better but doesn't understand why she should now be disabused.

"We could never get far away anyway, because Father's watch was always 'hidden'." The former ruler's employee really thought that they wouldn't notice him. The blond fairy doesn't find such walks very exciting, because her boyfriend was always particularly nervous. He doesn't even dare to kiss her, afraid her father might know. There were times, she longed for this and other touches. Why couldn't the reins with her be a little loose, because she wants be with Sunny together forever anyway. No matter what others say, she loved her elf with full heart. And he felt the same. All the clydesdale of fairies could pack their stuff and go away, than no one can win against her boyfriend.

"Come on, we'll tell Father first that you're with me all day. We don't want him to get a heart attack if you stay away too long. Or worse, he sends out his guards to look for you." The younger one nodded, while she washed her face with morning dew from a leaf. With these tears on her eyes she couldn't fly through the land, and certainly not meet her father. By the way, she tried to convince herself that her elf was doing well, wherever he was.

After they said good-bye to the old ruler, Marianne suggested to check the places again together from before. Unfortunately, the sisters returned to the same result.

"Let's fly to our castle. Perhaps he is there and if not, one of the goblins certainly saw him even when he was just nearby." Dawn sighed, but then agreed. After all, this was still better than just waiting.

The queen always looked at the younger one secretly during the flight. Of course, she had an idea where Sunny could be, but she would ruin the hard-worked surprise when she looked up there. She secretly sent a messenger from the castle of her father to look for him. Actually, she wanted to dedicate herself to her duties again today, but Bog will not take it too badly if she would just care for her sister today. Also because she occasionally still felt a little dizzy. But she tried to hide this, because it doesn't seem so bad now.

Besides, she was curious and wanted to know from her husband what happened yesterday. Not always the details were very exciting, but she would like to convey to Bog that she was as interested in him and his country as he was in her and the fairy kingdom. As a ruler over the valley and the dark forest, it was better to know more than just too little.

As Marianne had thought, the elf wasn't at their castle. But of course they met Griselda, who for the first time distracted her sister enough. In addition, she promised to send some goblins to look out for Sunny. Dawn assumed that they would find their boyfriend better, if he should really hide from her.

Unfortunately, Marianne doesn't meet her husband either. His mother only said that this will probably only appear again in the course of the day. Last night, she received only a short message that the matter lasted longer. Her mother-in-law also complained that she wasn't coming back here yesterday. The queen would never understand why Griselda always acted like as an old invalid mother, when everyone saw that she was anything but that.

Well, if her sister was staying here, she could deal with the 'old mother' and chat about the upcoming wedding. In her opinion, there will be one soon, but she must not betray herself by smiling at Dawn too often. It's also only going to be celebrated when a certain elf was hurrying, because they can't hold the blonde fairy forever.

However, for the time being she was busy clearing her throne of faded flowers. Although she still got certain looks from Bog's mother, but she learned to ignore that. The medic announced that Griselda would probably have a few more years, and yet she sometimes did as if tomorrow was her last one. By the way, this urged Marianne to finally think about children.

When this topic came up for the first time at dinner a few months ago, it was a bit shocking. The mood of her husband changed immediately, and he even punched on the table. Than this he expressed a request to his mother, which was more like an order, to never mention this again. This was also the case, at least the matter was never taken up again before Bog. The night after that seemed rather strange.

"Don't worry about it and forget what my mother said." The female ruler heard that before she went to bed with her husband. But she couldn't think of going to sleep. So she lay awake for a while, thinking about the subject. Than it never came to her mind to do so before.

However, to this day there wasn't the opportunity to discuss the matter again with her king, than of course, she would like to know what his thoughts were. After all, she could really get along with the idea of being a mother one day. She herself wasn't really suitable for raising children, but all she doesn't know about it so far, she could learn. Besides, she always had Bog and her friends by her side, so there can't go wrong much.

But apparently, it was really impossible for them to have a child. Than no matter how well they supplemented each other in the bedroom, they still belonged to a different species. It saddened her a little, but she doesn't try to show anyone. A sad queen was also an attackable queen, and she wouldn't want anyone to believe that she would be weak. No, she only let these feelings out, if at all, when her husband was around. He then almost always found the right words or simple gestures that she felt a little better.

Nevertheless, she found it more than unfair that she could do nothing at all. Than it was clear to her what might happen, if there should be no heir to the throne in the next ten years. Even though she would like that Bog and herself should rule the empires for a hundred years, it doesn't seem very realistic. Everything wouldn't be the same forever, and there were always a few rebels who don't tolerate this government.

But not even the sugar plum fairy could help her with this problem. It turned out, this couldn't only make a potion, which pretended love. The dazzling fairy listened to her problem because Marianne doesn't really knew who to turn to. Actually, she had hoped to get some good advice, but the little creature suddenly disappeared in the middle of the conversation and wasn't showing up until one day later with this potion. After what had happened, the female ruler doesn't really want to drink any more enchanted drinks. So she thanked the smaller fairy, but put the bottle on a cabinet and just forgot it. At least until some time ago, when Thang and Stuff should dust everything, because they got on Bog's nerves.

"Watch out!" The ruler was just able to catch the glass container when it fell from the hands of the goblin. They apologized to her immediately. She couldn't be very angry with the two, because the look of a resident from the dark forest wasn't appalling to her for a long time, and so she found the two little one really sweet in their own way. Of course, the two weren't the smartest, but they had the heart in the right place and that counted for her more.

Unfortunately the two assistants of her husband also wanted to know what was in the bottle. However, she couldn't explain this, than the king was at that time still in the castle. Besides, she would have liked to talk to Bog in private about this potion before others would hear it.

Now that she thinking about that again, it was to be foreseen that she would drink this liquid. Because Thang and Stuff don't really believed her, when she claimed that it would be a drink for the wings, to keep them strong and shining.

Of course she had to underline the whole thing with a sip. The stuff tasted strange, but it showed its effect. In the form that her body shouted after her king. Normally, she wasn't so demanding when it came to this matter, but by the potion she doesn't seem to care. The only thing she wanted was to have Bog very close to her. This also seemed a little puzzled about the fact that she kept him in the bedroom for almost a whole day. If she saw the sugar plum fairy again, she would tell her that she could have got herself an aphrodisiac. Besides, her ruler and she really don't have such problems. Still, she liked the facial expressions of Bog when she threw herself on his lap in the throne room like one of these concubines and whispered to him very unpleasant things. Of course, she felt embarrassed as soon as the drink lost the effect, than normally she behaved outside of the bedroom. Or at least if she wasn't alone with the goblin king.

"Your Highness?" A little frightened, she looked down and saw Thang. She hurriedly took a hold of herself, than she was again leaning against the wall, thinking about some things. Apparently this feeling of dizziness came back today. Still, she doesn't want to bother others, because it wasn't that bad either.

"I was just thinking about whether we should be decorate everything in a other way a bit, and looked at this floor from a different angle." She said. Then the little goblin glanced around, but he was scratching his head unaware.

"I think it's all right, but if you want, we can immediately start to.."

"No, it doesn't have to be now." She interrupted him quickly because she doesn't really want that the the rooms here going to be reorganization. In addition, she would then only attract more attention to her and she wouldn't want the others to bring her to a doctor.

"Probably I should talk to the king anyway. Where is he actually?" Because if Thang was here, Bog had to be back. The little one dropped his head a little.

"I'm sorry, but he's not back yet. The ruler thought it would be better if I stayed here." Marianne immediately knew what depressed the smaller guy. Apparently, he doesn't like to leave Stuff alone for too long. She also realized that the matter which her husband had to take care was a little more serious. Otherwise he wouldn't have left this goblin here, than even if one reluctantly says this, Thang liked to stand in the way by some things. Or he got on the nerves of the king with something and had to stay here for punishment.

"Marianne!" So her peace was interrupted again as Dawn came back to her a little happier. In her arms she had a basket full of flowers.

"What do you think of this color?" And her sister held out a few wreaths.

"We could distribute them at the celebration." She said delighted and the older one knew the wedding was meant. The blonde fairy acted a little too hastily in her eyes, than the bridegroom still seemed to have disappeared. The messenger, the queen herself had commissioned, wasn't also coming to the castle yet. Perhaps Sunny also asked this to go with him to their place, so of course it can take a little longer.

"Here Thang, I also have one for you." This smiled a little embarrassed, but accepted the gift nevertheless. The goblins know that they don't have to do anything when the fairies ask for something. But no one could say no to Dawn so easily. Bog looked over these things, because after all it doesn't happen every day.

"Child, you could still wait for an old woman." Griselda complained now and was a little out of breath.

"Don't blame her. If my sister is so enthusiastic. Then she forgets everything else quickly." The blonde nodded apologizing, but then immediately began to braid some flowers.

"So, enough of it. We should take a break now and have something to eat." The ruler was wondering how her mother-in-law was able to think about food again. But when they all went to the big hall, she realized in the sunlight that it was time for lunch. It was strange to her that she was spending so much time in her thoughts today. But she wouldn't worry about it now.

While they dined and Bog's mother was raving about her wedding, Marianne was a little dizzy again. This time she pushed it to the meal. Probably, she shouldn't have been eating too fast. Her mother-in-law looked at her, while her sister happily chattered her ideas for a celebration out, but she couldn't say anything, because Thang was quicker.

"Your Highness, a messenger is waiting at the door. Should I let him in?" She nodded and as hoped for, it was this fairy who should look out for Sunny. He came up to her and immediately she had to smile when she heard the news. Her sister's wait had finally come to an end. She whispered back that her future brother-in-law should be ready.

"Is there any good news?" The blonde asked, probably because she saw her smile. Quickly she cleared her throat.

"Something like this, yes. When we're done with eating, we can go out a bit. Perhaps there are still some ideas for a certain festival." Marianne tried to sound as convincing as possible. Normally, she doesn't want such things. Although she was looked at oddly by the other two, but she couldn't stand it and just stood up from the table.

"Let's go. This is such a nice day in the autumn." With this she made the beginning and stepped out of the room. The others exchanged a few words that she couldn't understand and then followed her. It doesn't take long and Dawn hummed merrily to herself as she admired some flowers and recorded ideas. When the queen finally discovered her future brother-in-law in the high grass, she drew Griselda and Thang a little into the bushes, with the explanation that they should be a little quiet.

The blonde fairy was too much lost in thought to notice that the others were distant. She happily went through some songs that might fit into a wedding. That means, if any one should be. After all, her Sunny was still gone. It saddened her mood a little and it also annoyed her that her sister took the matter so lightly. The elf might need help or worse, he was seriously injured. She couldn't stand it any more. She had to look for him again. But as she turned to fly, she bounced against something or rather against someone.

"I'm so sorr.. Sunny!" When she recognized her elf, he got a hug. Also to test whether everything was still all right with her boyfriend.

"Where have you been? I was so worried. I..." Dawn noticed how her tears rolled down her cheeks again. How embarrassing was that? Actually, she should be angry because he hasn't even said something. But no, she was crying again like a toddler who lost the favorite toy. She quickly tried to wipe the face dry before she broke from the embrace.

"Well, I had to do some errands and .." But he couldn't even finish his sentence, because he was already kissed by the fairy. Sometimes he wondered when these butterflies would disappear. Not that they particularly disturbed him, but they sometimes increased his nervousness and he couldn't actually use that now.

"Dawn, I want to.." But she just interrupted him again.

"If you just disappear once again, you'll also never get that again." She pointed to her lips and he knew exactly what was meant. She crossed her arms.

"I can assure you that I am often with you in the future. Of course, only if it is what you want." It was a little foreshadowed by him that he was standing on a stone, so he wasn't too short with the kneeling. All the time he has considered whether he should or shouldn't do this. Now he just did it and he couldn't find the ring in his pocket. Panicky, he looked in his back pockets and then rushed hastily into his shoulder bag. At least until he heard his girlfriend laugh. She came back a little closer and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine. Breathe deeply in and out." Dawn could of course could take it so easily, because she doesn't know what he was about to do. Nevertheless, he followed her advice and then she grasped in the chest pocket of his overalls. From there his a little velvet bag came out. Exactly that what he had been looking for. She gave it to him with a smile. Probably she already knew him too well. It scared him a little. Because there were always these concerns that he wouldn't be enough for her one day. But he quickly shook off all bad thoughts, and went on with the matter.

"Because we've been through a lot together and I really love... Your sister!" He cried shocked, as saw behind his fairy that something fell down there.

"What?" Dawn was a little confused, but he quickly turned her shoulders towards the queen.

"Marianne!" The blonde shouted desperately and managed to catch her sister. The other seemed unconscious and doesn't wake up.

"Quickly, someone has to take her to a doctor!" Griselda shouted loudly causing the ruler to be removed quickly. They all marched quickly into the castle because they were worried. All except for Sunny, who remained a little awkward outside. He doesn't imagined the whole thing like that, but he has to wait with his question until the queen felt better. After a while he still followed the others. Maybe Dawn could use his help or simply his presence.

Of course, his way lasted a little longer because he couldn't fly through the upper entrances like the fairies or guards. This meant climbing stairs first. When he had half of them behind him, he heard the voice of his girlfriend. Somehow she sounded worried, so he ran up the last stairs more quickly. Once up, he was standing in a broad passage, but he doesn't have time to look around, because he had to catch his breath. He wondered why they had to build this castle so high. But he doesn't have to live here on the other side either. A few guards ignited lights in here, which meant that it was slowly going to be night. Autumn brought the darkness very quickly. Besides, he had stuck with the stairs a long time.

"Sunny!" Dawn cried out and hurried towards him. He doesn't know why, but her tone sounded more enthusiastic than frightened. Or he just imagined it. When she arrived, she immediately embraced him so energetically that she pulled him into the air. Now he really got the feeling that the blonde fairy was happy.

She looked around the hall again, before she gave the little one a loving kiss. When she left Sunny, he smiled a little satisfied, but then seemed a bit confused.

"We've got wonderful news." She finally began to explain it more. Then she flew with him along the corridor until they met a cheerful Griselda.

"Is your sister doing well?" The elf asked as he touched the ground again. He assumed that they were now standing in front of the queen's room, than they all stood there gathered together.

"Yes, everything is all right with her." Replied the blonde fairy and wanted to continue talking, but a cold wind interrupted her. Not even a moment later, the king himself came to them.

"Oh, my dear boy. You will not believe it. She.."But Bog doesn't let his mother speak.

"Not now!" He declared coldly than when he heard that his wife had collapsed, he immediately made his way to fly here.

"Yes now, listen to me! It's.." But this time Griselda was interrupted by Dawn. She simply kept the mouth shut of the goblin woman.

"She's waiting for you." Said the fairy, waiting for the king to enter the room before she released the goblin.

"What is that about?" Sunny interfered, because his girlfriend rarely stopped others from speaking.

"Griselda should only allow my sister to announce the surprise." Dawn put her hands on her hips to look a bit punitively at the older lady. But as always, it doesn't last long with this fairy and so she fell again on the knees before the elf.

"I'm so happy for the two." She announced enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood, but what's going on now?" The smaller one asked.

"Oh, I should have mentioned that before. Marianne wasn't unconscious because she's sick, but she's expecting a child." Now Sunny could understand the excitement.

"You feel a little uncomfortable there, is quite normal." The King's mother intervened and chattered farther from her pregnancy.

"This will be so beautiful. Whähhää..." Thang wept for joy and he was already painting scenes in his head as he would play with the children. Than he thought they were easier to satisfy than the ruler himself. Stuff handed him a cloth with an eye-roll and patted the shoulder of the present water fountain calmingly, but also with a distance.

"Father will also be pleased to hear that." The blonde fairy was sure there and when Marianne's condition allowed it, they might even be able to celebrate a small feast.

"That reminds me, Dagda owes me something now." A little puzzled, Dawn turned her eyes from her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I and your father have a few small bets on the run. At that age, you have to think of something to keep your life interesting." Sunny, too, looked irritated at the older goblin woman, but they really shouldn't be surprised.

"No matter what it's all about, you're not going to get it." All the people turned back to the door. Bog looked a little paler around his nose than usual.

"Hey! It's not like we were betting for his castle or something like that." Griselda was a little outraged that she was no longer allowed to have a little fun.

"But let's leave it alone, because maybe you should rest a little. Not everyone can handle it so easily."

"Now that you mention it, he looks a little unhealthy." Added Marianne teasingly, who had also entered the doorway.

"At that time his father immediately fell to the ground. And it always says there is nothing that can weaken these hard guys. So much for that." Bog said nothing more about the comments of his mother, but he couldn't help admiring his queen as she stepped beside him. Still he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard from Marianne. The details of what the sugar plum fairy had to do with this he must hear later. He too doesn't want to push her to answers, than he flew here in a hurry and thought his wife was sick. Stuff got a bad conscience when the news reached her. So the little goblin told him that the fairy was hurt by one of the poisonous thorns. It wasn't possible to die, but the immune system was weakened very quickly by the plant, which could make the body vulnerable to anything else.

When he finally arrived here and Marianne was still lying in bed, so pale and exhausted, his heart beat even more with fear for her. Soothingly she put her hand on his forearm now.

"I'm sorry everyone worried about me." The queen apologized. But they all ignored it and gave their congratulations.

"I hope the child will be like Bog." Dawn smiled as she hugged her sister.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Marianne was quite a whirlwind as a child to say it in father's words." Bog could imagine that, but he would probably need a while to get used to the idea of becoming a father himself. It still seemed to him like a dream, but he had never thought of that before in the night.

"As if you could always sit still. Well Sunny, you can look forward to a lot of things." The ruler said to her sister. The last set went to the elf, who immediately became a little red. After all, he was not even married to Dawn or had slept with her, since that he couldn't even think of children yet.

"If you had gone to the doctor before, you wouldn't have interrupted him at his proposal and we would be much further now." Explained the blonde fairy offended to the queen.

"You asked for her hand?" Bog inquired, wondering what he also missed while he was away.

"Wow, calm down here." Than even for Marianne came this just a little too angry from her husband. Probably this one needs rest after all this here. So she announced that it was slowly getting late and they should all go to sleep.

"I'll go then .." From embarrassed to the fear sweat, Sunny wanted to quickly disappear from here. Even though the ruler was almost always nice to him. Except to the point where he sneaked into his old dwelling to make the love potion. He was still afraid of the goblin when he became angry.

"It's already dark outside. You can stay here as well. I'm sure Dawn doesn't mind showing you a room." The ruler pushed her husband into their room, while she still winked at her sister. She was sure that the two of them needed a moment for themselves. And if the blond fairy decided to share the night with the elf, she doesn't care. The two are finally adult enough to know what they want.

When Sunny entered his guest room, that his girlfriend should show him, two things occurred. First, the room looked as if it had been used by someone else for a while. Than a certain blonde fairy, sprinkled over all her charms where she stood or flew. Second, the girl now locked the entrance behind them. She doesn't just close the door, but turned the key so that they couldn't be disturbed by anyone.

The heart of the elf got quicker at the thought of what might happen this night. But he shook it quickly of, because after all, Dawn was also his best friend. The sweetest and innocent fairy at all. This would certainly not think of such things like he had in his head.

"If you want, you can eat something. I got this plate a little while ago, but was too nervous to eat because of my sister." He nodded, but at the same time ensured that she ate something too. What doesn't seem to be difficult, than there was always more as less to dine with goblins.

Sunny was aware that he still hasn't received a decent response from his girlfriend. On the other hand, he doesn't really finished the proposal correctly. But her eyes, which she gave him at dinner, told him enough and he had to be strong to not to grin of joy all the time.

"So now we're finally alone."

"Hm." It takes a while for him to realize that she wants to signal something to him. So he took the velvet bag with the ring out of the chest pocket, but this time he doesn't fall back to his knees again. He just grabbed her hand and her gentle smile soothed him uncommonly.

"Would you like to become my wife?" He whispered almost because he was so close to her.

"Of course." She nodded smiling and her eyes were also a little damp. The elf doesn't notice it, because he was busy putting the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Her voice made him look up again, but Sunny doesn't have time to wipe away her tears, because she was already throwing herself to him.

"I love you." He heard it softly in his ear and the butterflies in his belly were noticeable again.

"I love you too." He replied and she pulled back a little to look at him. Actually, he shouldn't be nervous any more, because he already passed the proposal.

But every thought was pushed away when she began to kiss him. Not these short touches, which gave him a greeting or out of joy. No, the elf could definitely say that this kiss meant something different. She began gently and somewhat hesitantly, but he couldn't restrain himself for a long time and pressed himself against her. He doesn't care that they were still on the ground. He only wanted to feel his future wife near him. No matter in what way. He was also aware that they should soon interrupt this. Sunny doesn't want to experience their first time because they both felt just yearning. If they sleep with each other, they should be really sure.

However, suddenly they stopped the very intimate kiss, as a sound came to him. He looked at her surprised, but her eyes turned away with reddened cheeks. By the happening from just now, he stroked also her back. So he caressed the places he could reach in this position. His head also took a moment to realize that she was moaning into the kiss because her wings were sensitive. Or at least the point where they are bound with the body of the fairy.

He put a hand on her cheek so Dawn had to look at him again. For the time being, he added nothing to the subject, but kissed her again. However, this time he only allowed it for a moment, because he noticed that his whole body showed too much interest in the cause. And he really wants to save the blonde fairy with some inconvenience.

"It's getting late. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, so we should go to sleep now." From light shyness to enthusiasm, the blond fairy's gaze changed and she got up but pulled the elf up too.

"What is it?"

"Oh no. I will not tell anything now. The sooner we go to bed, the sooner you'll see it tomorrow." He announced and walked to the door. It came to her mind what his plan was. She grinned lightly and ran behind him to grab a hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked mischievously.

"Well, Marianne said that.."

"I'm supposed to show you a room to sleep in. I've already done it."

"But.." Dawn pulled off insulted with a pouting mouth.

"Don't you want to sleep with me in the same bed?" She knelt down and came close to his face.

"Yes but.."

"Can it be that someone has some ulterior motives here? Sunny, we're not even married yet and you are already thinking of touching me immorally." She pretended to be indignant about it and crossed her arms.

"I.. uh.." But then she had to laugh. Apparently, she was playing the theater too well, so he lost his composure like this.

"It was just joking." Declared the fairy, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you think you're the only one who thinks about such things?" She was still a bit embarrassed. But then she left him and flew to the bed.

"Nevertheless, we should really sleep for today, because the day was long and exciting enough. Besides, I can't wait to see what you have for me tomorrow." As if it were normal, she began to undress. The elf found her beautiful in this dress, as in all other robes, but he also wondered if it wouldn't get too cold for it.

"You allowed to look at me. Finally, I picked it out for you." For a while he marveled at her, but then she opened the knot on top and when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under it, he quickly turned away. In order not to be embarrassed, he got himself out of his clothes. In any case, he couldn't get into the bed with shoes.

"Sunny, the blanket is thick enough. So you don't have to sleep with all your stuff on. If you want, I can send someone to.. "

"No, it's all right." He stopped her, not wanting more people to know that Dawn and he would stay in the same room. So he faced the task as a man and at least removed the socks, overall and his head cover from his body. He took a deep breath, then turned to her. Dawn was already covered up to her chest, but he was a little glad when he saw straps on her shoulders. Because he doesn't know how he was going through the night if she was sleeping naked. Before, he never thought about it.

Now, it wasn't really time for it too, than she flipped the blanket back for him and looked at him invitingly. So he lay carefully beside her and took some of the offered fabric which should keep them both warm.

"You can really slide a little closer. I promise I will not bite." The fairy said softly and smiled.

"Hm, you can only say this with certainty about yourself, but we elves are different." So he bridged the gap a little faster and pretended to bite her really. But just tickled her. From frightened to laughter, Dawn tried to stop the other's hands.

"Shouldn't we sleep?" She pulled him into a comfortable position beside her. As she lay on the side, she could take him in the arm. Sunny wanted to protest, but he felt nice and so he just sighed satisfied.

"Why haven't we done this before?" His eyes were already falling shut.

"That doesn't matter now. The only important thing is that it will happen more often in the future." She gave him another kiss on the forehead, which made him smile.

"You're right. Good night and dream beautiful Dawn." The fairy also closed her eyes and laid her head so that Sunny's hair easily tickled her nose tip. Somehow her fiancé smelled good of wood. If she wouldn't be so tired she would now try out some ideas on her elf.

"I also wish you a good night, Sunny."


End file.
